1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to a system and method for automatically increasing the follower count of a messaging identity.
2. Description of Related Art
There currently exist a number of messaging platforms through which users can “follow” and otherwise interact with other users, and through which they themselves can be followed by other users of the platform. A large following on one of these messaging platforms can mean the ability to influence a large number of people, which ultimately can be advantageous for the user, company, etc. being followed (e.g., they may be able to quickly tell their followers about a particular product so that the followers might consider purchasing it).
Generally, the best way to generate a large following is to 1) provide good content and 2) interact with a large number of users. By doing both of the above, chances are increased that some users of the system will decide to follow you. However, a problem with this approach is that it requires constant human attention, time and effort.
Thus, it may be desirable to automate interactions with other users of the messaging platform in an effort to increase the size of a particular user's following, and to leverage automatically the particular user's audience for various commercial or other ends.